Into the Breach
by Garlicmuncher
Summary: A tale of the Marauders four, the first of a two part series which will end with the deaths of James and Lily Potter. This tale will follow Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs as well as Lily Evans in their final year at Hogwarts. Discover how Lily and James fell in love, how the Marauders Map was created, join Sirius on his antics and sympathise with Remus's condition.


_Into the Breach: Chapter One: An unwelcome surprise._

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Well, this is my first ever fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy it. I know this chapter doesn't really have anything going on, but trust me it will get much better, I really would appreciate a review, it would mean a lot to me. Many thanks, Garlicmuncher oh and have a lovely day/evening.

Sunday, the 31st of July, 1977 dawned bright and early. Far too bright and early in the opinion of four young men. A close knit group of mates, known as The Marauders. They had, of course been up all night. Though not drinking as many would assume, especially given the reputation of these young lads.

They had spent the night in animal form. One of these lads, a certain Remus Lupin was most unfortunately a werewolf, cursed to spend the full moon in the body of a large wolf. His friends, being the type of people they were, had spent the past few years training intensely. They had sought to become Animagi, a difficult branch of magic in which a Witch or Wizard could change their forms at will and become animals. The unofficial leader of the group, James Potter, whose idea it had been to attempt this complex branch of wizarding lore was a Stag. Sirius Black, his best friend, the Punk cum Rebel, commander in chief at Hogwarts, was a large black dog. Peter Pettigrew, an unlikely member of this troupe of troublemakers was a small brown house rat.

As the sunlight began to stream through the boarded up windows of the Lupins garden shed, the young men began to awaken reluctantly. Sirius oddly was the first one up this time. He glanced, bleary eyed at his wrist watch and dully intoned.

"Five thirty? What sort of time is this? Bloody ridiculous."

Exhausted by so much physical exertion at that time of the morning, he collapsed with a dull thud. Unfortunately, Peter who in his exhaustion had not had time to return to his human form was crushed by Sirius' left buttock. He quickly changed back and managed to pull himself free of the now comatose, Sirius Black.

"Jesus bloody Christ, Sirius. Watch where you're putting that fat arse of yours next time. Almost killed me you filthy bastard."

He stifled a yawn, sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sirius did not respond, whether it was because he was truly asleep or whether it was because he did not want to respond to the allegations of his arse being fat, Peter would never know. The commotion however, managed to rouse the rest of the group. James Potter rolled over, mouthed a curse and spoke.

"Does anyone know what time it is? Moony mentioned that his parents would be home by ten, and we need to clear out."

Remus, also known as Moony whose parents James was referring to, had no idea that their sons closest friends could turn into animals at will and often accompanied their son on his moon light jaunts. They had gone on a short holiday to London, a luxury they could seldom afford. It was only because John, Remus's father had won a small betting pool at work that they could afford a trip. They were reluctant to leave Remus alone, especially on the full moon. However he managed to convince them, arguing he was seventeen, legally an adult now, he could handle one full moon alone, and that worst came to worst he could drag himself to either a hospital or Mr Potter, James's father who was a retired healer. Remus had also neglected to mention his friends would be joining him. Reluctantly his parents had agreed and they had left for a three day trip to London, staying in the Leaky Cauldron and spending time together.

"Don't worry Prongs, it's only five thirty. We've got time to get up and head out to breakfast before going back to your place. Stop worrying your over mussed head, you weedy wee spec." Muttered Sirius, who had his eyes firmly shut and was curled into a ball.

"Shut up, you great thundering prick. My hair isn't over mussed, it's perfect. And secondly, I wasn't worried. I rarely am. You'll find that I rarely care what others think, and as such I tend not to worry overmuch.' Retorted James, who was insulted due to the remark about his hair.

"Now, is Moony alright? We didn't do much last night, just a few wrestling matches. He should be fine, just a bit stiff." He sniggered at the double meaning of his sentence, stood up and stretched

James Potter was reasonably tall and rather lanky. He was rather insecure about his "weedy" build and often compensated with grandiose statements or ostentatious hair styles. However, he took great pride in looking well-presented and kept clean shaven, thinking it made him look respectable. Sirius often stated that combined with his thin wire glasses and well-made robes or muggle dress wear, that James often chose to wear, he looked like an old boffin. James often retorted, claiming Sirius with his torn jeans, safety pin earing and dodgy old band shirts looked like a drug dealer. Oddly enough Sirius took this as a compliment, thinking it fitted in rather nicely with his image.

Just as Sirius and James began to verbally duel, Remus yawned loudly and stood up. He was slightly shorter than James and Sirius, but was still at least average height. His thin, light brown hair was kept short and manageable, barely reaching to his collar. It was lightly sprinkled with grey, giving it a salt and pepper look. Despite being barely seventeen, the stress of his transformations had made Remus develop grey hair faster. However, after stressing out for a week when Sirius first made the gleeful observation that "Good old Moony finally is going grey." He began to cultivate a look he thought made him look distinguished. He grew out a moustache, which he thought added gravitas to his persona. Sirius said it looked like a dick tickler. Which he claimed was "a facial growth fashionable amongst the booming homosexual population, grown to tickle the male sex organ during oral pleasure." He finished the statement by questioning Remus's sexuality. Where Sirius gained all this information from, Remus didn't want to know. Slowly beginning to stand up, Remus stated.

"Shall we eat here or did you lads want to head into the village and eat at the café? They have a fantastic breakfast going at the moment, and it is rather cheap."

As Remus spoke in his slow, erudite manner, Sirius stood behind him and began to act rather pompously, mocking how Remus spoke. James burst at laughing, as even he thought that Remus sometimes spoke like an old man, instead of the young, jovial man he often was.

Affecting a pompous manner, and with many ridiculous hand gestures, Sirius responded. "Oh my, shall we all go and have a spot of tea? And then a jolly old game of golf? Oh my, why not."

Peter, who had until this point been extremely silent burst out laughing. The Pettigrew heir was extremely short and rather stocky. He had wispy, light brown hair which he had grown out recently. His mother certainly didn't approve, but for once he didn't care. He was now a grown man and he could do as he liked, as everyone knew men had all the power. Or so he thought. His usually watery blue eyes were blood shot, and he was thoroughly exhausted. Cavorting with a werewolf tended to do that to a person. He was wont to wearing formal wizarding robes, thinking that they made him appear masculine and in control. Sirius had once claimed they made him look like a "blooming, cock sucking, bum humping authority fuckwit who tells everyone how to live and think and what not." Suffice to say, Sirius was rather drunk at that point.

Sidling up to Sirius and looking up at him, Peter managed to speak through bursts of laughter. "Oh, that's bloody funny that is, gee Sirius you really know how to put a funny manner to things."

Enjoying the attention, Sirius patted Peter on the back. "In all honesty lads, I reckon we should head out for breakfast, don't want to burn down Remus's kitchen like we did to Peters that one time. And I fancy the look of the young lass who works at that bakery in town." He winked and began to laugh, it sounded much like a dog barking.

Remus who had been acting much better than he felt agreed. "Indeed, I don't want you idiots to damage my mums china and I really don't feel up to cooking myself, I'm getting those God awful cramps in my thighs again." With a humph, Remus sat down and began to try and massage the cramps out of his legs.

"Bloody hell Moony, you sound like a bloody woman on her time of the month. You sure you don't have a twat down there?" Sniggering Sirius walked outside to light a smoke.

Peter spoke up. "Yeah, bloody woman. Hey Padfoot, wait up, can I have a smoke?" He asked breathlessly, running out of the door to catch up with Sirius.

Remus turned a bleary eye to James. "Got anything to add to my supposed woman's parts?" He raised an eyebrow and James visibly quailed.

"Er, no. Shall we head to breakfast in town then? I really do feel up to a light continental breakfast." Whistling, James walked out of the small shed to have a shower and get dressed.

By about seven o'clock, the Marauders had all sufficiently woken up, showered, dressed and all that. It was about a half hour walk into the small muggle village, near Remus's home. James had sent a note to his mother, saying that he, Sirius and Peter had agreed to meet up with Remus for breakfast. Hopefully they wouldn't notice that neither he, nor his friend weren't home last night. Cheerfully, the young men walked into the small village. They discussed such matters as concerned them, the various looks, good and bad of the numerous Hogwarts ladies. James especially waxed lyrical about the great beauty of one Lily Evans, especially her "beautifully protuberant eyes, like two clear emeralds in a pool of milk." James liked to think he was a poet, but he really was quite poor at the whole poetry thing.

"Wouldn't emeralds just sink in a pool of milk?' Shot back Sirius, who was smirking.

"Shut up you great, overgrown fool, you know nothing of matters of the heart, of which poetry is the language ." Retorted James, grinning back at Sirius, he rarely took offence to anything his best mate said to him anymore.

Smirking, Sirius wrapped an arm around his best mates shoulders, punched him in the arm and laughed loudly, once again.

It was a beautiful morning in Wales; the sun was shining and the mist which had hugged closely to the numerous hills dotting the land scape, like a shimmering vale on a bride had begun to dissipate. Leaving nought but a memory and a sheen of due on the bright green fields.

The lads talked now, of Quidditch and whether The Cannons, Sirius's favourite team had any chance of winning this current season. James happily shut his hopes down. Just as the boys discussion reached darker topics, such as the doings of the numerous Slytherins and whether the Death eaters, a clandestine, extremely violent and anti muggle born society, would strike again anytime soon. The boys had reached the village. It was an old village, going back about six hundred or so years. The buildings reflected this, with many having thatched roofs and built of old stone, taken from the old castle which still sat, forlorn on the hilltop just south of town, the stone was home to lichen and moss. Giving it an ancient, weathered look and a sense of power.

To Remus it was the most beautiful place in the world. He was safe here, no one knew of his lycanthropy nor his wizarding heritage. They knew only that he was the son of Maggie and John Lupin, a quiet couple who kept to themselves. He did not know the few youths who lived here, they were muggles and went to the local public high school. He was at Hogwarts the entire year. As such he didn't really get the chance to know any of them too well. Quickly, the boys entered town. They were young, and hungry, and food was close at hand.

"Hey, Moony, where is this café? I'm starving and I just realised, I don't have any muggle money with me." Groaned Peter, who had neglected to bring any money with him.

"It's just up ahead, and don't worry Wormy, my parents left me with some muggle money, just in case I needed to purchase any food. I can pay for all of us, as I said, this café is quite cheap." Remus was glad he had some money to spend on his friends; too often he relied on them.

"Thanks Moony." Said Peter, grinning in response. He couldn't wait to eat and not paying made the food even better.

"You sure mate? I've got a little bit of coin left over from my trip to the pub the other night. I can pitch in." Responded Sirius, who didn't want his friend to shoulder the burden of paying the bill.

"No, Pad, I can pay. You always buy me lunch when we go out, its time I return the favour." Retorted Remus, he was determined to return the favour for once.

James looked up "Only if you're sure, mate. I don't have any money on me, but I can pay you back, if you'd like." Concern for his friend had made James drop his faux scholarly persona.

"I said no, James. I've got this. It's okay, we're friends we do stuff like this for each other." Said Remus, firmly, but softly.

"Alright Moony." "Only if you're sure mate." Said Sirius and James just after each other.

By the time the boys had finished discussing who was paying, they had reached the café. It wasn't too busy this morning, it was Sunday and most people were at Church or still in bed. The marauders four sat down to a table and ordered. Sirius ordered the Farmers bundle, which was two pieces of thick cut bread, toasted three rashers of bacon, two sausages, scrambled eggs and two hash browns along with grilled mushrooms, tomatoes and a large cup of coffee. James ordered toast, with a mixture of homemade spread along with some orange juice, he had asked for Pumpkin juice, but the waitress had looked at him oddly and Remus hurriedly corrected him, excusing James slip with the "he had a rough night." line. Peter ordered a platter with assorted cheese, hams and crackers. Remus who was feeling less than a hundred percent, ordered an orange juice and a blueberry muffin. Remus oddly, was the one to start a conversation.

"So, seventh year? This is it? One more year and we're out there, looking for jobs and flats. I can't believe it came so quickly." Remus stared forlornly at the floor, it was common knowledge among the Marauders that despite Remus being the most studious and hardworking member of the group, he would struggle to find employment when he left Hogwarts. Many viewed Werewolves as violent, anti-social and untrustworthy people.

Sirius looked up with a mouth full of food and tried to cheer up his mate. "Don orr rooony, ry b ri'"

"What was that you filthy animal? Try speaking English next time." Said James, laughing as he slapped Sirius on the back of the head.

Sirius swallowed with effort and tried to speak once more, this time with some clarity. "I said, don't worry Moony, you'll be right. After all, you've got the best mates out and we're not gonna leave you alone even after we leave Hoggies. We're all gonna live together and all that. It's no use worrying anyway, we've still got a whole year until we graduate, and that's like ages away man." Sirius now leaned back on the chair legs and lit a cigarette, apparently content with his impute to the discussion.

Peter hurried to agree with Sirius. "Yes, of course Paddy, a whole year. It is a long time." He nodded his head for a few seconds before addressing Remus directly. "Yeah, don't worry mate, we've got your back. We're all mates right, all for one and one for all."

James now joined in, "I don't know, I mean yes, like the muggle novel said all for one and one for all. But a year isn't a long time, we do need to start thinking about what we intend to do next year." He took a sip of his orange juice before continuing. "But then again, we're only seventeen once, I propose we enjoy ourselves as much as possible.

Remus now spoke in an almost whisper, the rest of the lads had to strain to hear him over the noise of the muggle jukebox playing Bob Marleys "Small Axe." It is a year. That is NOT a long time at all. We're now legally adults now. We need to start acting like adults. We have to decide what we intend to do with our futures; we have to achieve the grades necessary to move into those career paths. It's time to grow up and stop being fools all the time. I mean, you guys have to do that, we all know no one will even consider hiring me. I'm a bloody werewolf." He finished his sentence in a harsh whisper.

James and Sirius hurried to disagree with Remus, James spoke first. "Moony, don't act like a complete idiot. You'll get something, I mean I know it won't be great, but with my dad's word behind you, you will have to get something will which bring home the bread. And you are a great wizard. Someone will give you a go."

Sirius hurried to agree with James statement. "Moony, Prongsie is right, something will come along. Don't get so utterly worked up. Worry about all that bollocks later on, just focus on enjoying yourself right now. I mean hell, you're only seventeen, stop acting like you're like fifty or something." Snickering, Sirius tapped the ash of his cigarette into the ash tray and sipped at his coffee.

Peter, who was being rather vocal this morning, chose to speak up. "Yeah Moony, you're a great bloke. Worst comes to worst, I'll give you a job in the family business and I'll pay you well. My dad's always said that when I finish Hogwarts, he's going to spend six months showing me the ropes and then he'll pass ownership of the business over to me. So, don't worry you'll have something."

Remus who was visibly touched by his friend's gesture of support kept silent. He was afraid that if he spoke up, his voice would crack with emotion. He took a sip of his juice and then spoke, "Thanks Pete, honestly. You're a great mate. I owe you, all of you."

Peter nodded and patted Remus on the back, the rest of the Marauders all kept silent for once. They were lost in their own thoughts, for once they had all begun to think about the future and what it held. From what they'd read in the prophet throughout summer, they knew the world was getting darker. The Death Eaters were getting stronger and the authorities were struggling to arrest any of them and could find no central leadership. Muggle born children were constantly disappearing as well.

James was the one to break the musing silence, he had glanced at Sirius's wrist watch and saw the time, and it was almost eight thirty. Remus had to get home and act like he had only just managed to get up. He also had to fake a series of injuries; his parents wouldn't believe Remus had had a good transformation. They were often terrible and scars lined his body in mute testimony to the violence which the full moon brought to his life.

"Well lads, this has been a fantastic few hours and as always, I have had much too much fun. But I am afraid that we must depart now, mother will be getting worried." James spoke softly.

He then stood and shook Remus's hand, and patted Peter on the back. Peter would head back home, as would Remus. He and Sirius would head back to the Potters. Sirius had inherited a sizable inheritance from his Uncle Alphard, but his mother refused to release it until Sirius had turned eighteen. Until then, he stayed at the Potters. Remus payed for the food and left. As he was walking away, he yelled over his shoulder as he walked back to his home. "Well, I'll see you blokes later, school starts tomorrow and I suppose I'll see you at Kings cross." Raising a hand in farewell, he continued to walk.

James, Sirius and Peter were walking in the opposite direction, James and Sirius would be flying home and Peter would be apparating. They needed to get clear of the village in order to avoid breaking the Statute of Secrecy. They spoke a while, of simple matters. What pranks they would pull, how James would finally win Evans affections and where Sirius would buy a flat or house when he finally got his money together. When they had reached the edge of the town, Sirius pulled Peter into a bear hug and bellowed

"Take care, Wormy. Don't wind your dear old mum up too much."

Chuckling, Peter replied. "Oh no worries there Padfoot, wouldn't want to disappoint you. As we all know, you're quite the well behaved young lad."

Laughing softly, James shook Peters hand and patted him on the back. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then mate."

With a crack, Peter disappeared; Sirius walked over to a large shrub and tapped his wand on it. The shrub had turned into a large, silver black motorcycle. More specifically, it had turned into a Silver Black Phantom Bike. Shaking his head, James spoke.

"Bloody hell Pads, did you have to get one like the one that muggle bloke sings about, what's his name? Fruitloaf?"

Sirius smirked. "Firstly, his name is Meatloaf, not Fruitloaf. And secondly, yes, I did. It's amazing."

James shook his head. "Why did you have to park it so far out of town? Why couldn't you just leave it at Remus's house?"

Smiling, Sirius retorted. "Because, you bloody tosser, I had to remain unnoticed. Don't you think the muggles would notice a large, flying motorcycle appearing over the village and parking at the Lupins? I mean, I know you're think Jamesie, but I didn't think you were that thick."

James promptly shut his mouth and scowled. For once Sirius had thought of everything. Sirius continued, "Now are you going to hop on or are you going to walk back to Sussex?

James scowled at Sirius. "You know how I feel about this death machine, I'm quite certain that it will crash and burn us all to death."

Sirius said nothing, but hopped up on the bike and started it up. James sullenly sat behind him, wishing he had thought to bring his broomstick. Without warning, Sirius turned and drove down the deserted road and pulled into the sky. James yelp of fright still amused Sirius, who purposely acted irrationally when driving the motorcycle in order to frighten his best friend. Laughing loudly, Sirius turned the bike towards Sussex and drove.

After a few hours of flying, dodging muggles and the like, Sirius landed the bike on a large stretch of paddock. It was part of the Potter's land and quite safe for him to act like a wizard. He turned off the engine, got off the bike and stretched. James was as white as a sheet and shaking slightly, despite being an expert flyer and fantastic chaser, he was somehow deathly afraid of heights. He was only comfortable in the air on his broomstick. Chuckling, Sirius headed towards to house, heading of Mr Wilbur Potter, James's father. He was an older man, perhaps about seventy or so. He was just shorter than James and much shorter than Sirius, his once thick black hair was now thin and white and he looked as if a burst of wind might blow him away. He exuded a sense of calm and kindness. He hugged Sirius, who saw as another son. Laughing quietly he spoke.

"I heard that thing coming from a mile away. It's damn loud, I know you two boys weren't home last night, but I managed to convince your mother otherwise James."

As James opened his mouth to explain, Mr Potter waved a hand and said.

"I don't want to know, I was seventeen once and believe me, I don't need to hear excuses as to where you were or worse yet, the truth. You are legally an adult James; you can make your own decisions. As for you Sirius, you know I love you as a son, but you are your own man and can make your own decisions."

James and Sirius grinned; they knew they had managed to get away scot free, if James's mothers had got wind they weren't home, they would be subject to an intense interrogation session. James moved to hug his father, "It's good to see you dad, missed you."

Mr Potter chuckled quietly, he was a kind man who enjoyed life and loved to laugh. "Missed you too son, next time, just give me a heads up, which is something I believe you kids say so that I know to make some tale up. You two get inside, breakfast is on the table."

Laughing at one of Mr Potter's stories about an odd case he worked once as a healer, James and Sirius walked into the breakfast table and sat down, despite already having eaten breakfast. They were happy to do so again.

Mrs Jane Potter sat at the table, as the two boys entered she looked at them suspiciously, she was quite short and her hair, which was once blond was now streaked with grey. She was an older witch and she was perhaps in her late sixties. She loved James and Sirius immensely, but still thought them incapable of making their own decisions. She spoke in her usual soft tone, but beneath the kindness, there was a note of iron

"So, seeing as how you two decided to leave without telling me about it. I guess you both don't need to eat. You've already had breakfast." She smiled slightly at the boys shocked faces.

Sirius had just piled his plate up and was set to eat a large mouthful of bacon, but rather comically he had stopped with the fork mid mouth. Words failed him, as he struggled to come up with a retort; luckily James was slightly more quick thinking than his friend.

Smoothly he began to speak. "Not to worry, mother but you see, Sirius and I didn't want to interrupt your sleep and we dearly wanted to see our good friend Remus, who most unfortunately is under the weather this morning." There was no need to explain, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter knew all about Remus's condition, Mr Potter often helped patch Remus up. James continued, after shooting a meaningful look at his parents. "And we had to go and ensure he was well, which he was. And in regards to breakfast, well Sirius and I are growing boys and need a lot of provender to ensure that we can meet the day with our best power in reach."

Mr Potter laughed quietly at James logic; it seemed he had managed to outwit his mother for once.

He spoke in his usual booming tone. "Not to worry Jane, these boys can easily eat enough for six. And after all, there is a lot there. I don't think I can eat it all, nor can you I imagine."

Mrs Potter hid a smile. "Of course Wilbur, well we shall let those boys eat then. It is good to see you whole; it is only a matter of time you are both permanently maimed by that death-trap of a vehicle Sirius insists on riding."

Laughing Sirius and James set to eating. The conversation was of a different kind to the one they had had with Peter and Remus. The Potters insisted on talking about their futures for whatever reason. James and Sirius talked with them about it, to keep them happy. James claimed he was either going to play Quidditch professionally or perhaps become an Auror, Sirius had no clear idea about what he planned to do. As they chatted, laughed and ate, a large tawny owl flew through the window. Sirius had excused himself to go to the bathroom, but James thought it odd.

"Haven't the school letters already come? We have already got all our school supplies and we go back tomorrow, so why would they send another letter?"

As James spoke, his mother had gone over to the owl and opened the letter. With a shriek of delight she poured the contents, a large badge shaped like a shield with the words Head Boy emblazoned onto it and a letter onto the table. James stared horrified, the letter was addressed to **MR JAMES POTTER, DINING ROOM, POTTER HOUSE, SUSSEX.** He opened the letter and scanned the contents. It was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It is with great pleasure that I announce that you are this year's Head Boy. I imagine it was a bit of a surprise to you, seeing has how you were not a Prefect. And it is for this reason that we, Professor Dumbledore and myself post this letter later than the school lists. After much discussion, Professor Dumbledore and myself agreed that you would make a fantastic Head Boy, you have many good qualities, most especially leadership which you exhibit throughout your day to day life, as well as on the Quidditch field. You will have many responsibilities to attend to this year, but I feel you will rise to the occasion. I hope you have a good break and I will see you when you return._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House._

"I, what, Head Boy, me, responsibilities?" James stammered with shock and horror. He would have to grow up? And lead?

Mr Potter spoke up, "Well James, well done. I am very proud of you and firmly agree with Minnie, you will make a fantastic Head Boy, if you grow up."

James looked at his father, aghast, "Dad, don't want to be Head Boy. No good, don't want extra responsibilities." In his fright, James had dropped his usual smooth talking manner.

James father boomed with laughter, and James mother spoke up. She pulled James into a tight hug and yelled. "JAMES I AM SO PROUD! HEAD BOY! FANTASTIC!"

Just as James swooned and fainted from the shock, a toilet flushed and Sirius walked into the room. "What's that I just heard? James is Head Boy." He burst out laughing, James the Ringleader, King of Pranks, a Head Boy? What was Dumbledore playing at? He continued to laugh, he then fell over, cracked his head on the table and continued laughing.

Mr Potter looked amused at the entire sequence; Mrs Potter was torn between pride and horror. Despite the blood leaking out of his head, Sirius continued to roll around on the floor, laughing. "James, Head Boy? Has Dumbledore finally cracked?" He continued laughing loudly until it became extremely obvious his head wound required some kind of medical attention.

"Erm, Sirius." Interjected Mr Potter quietly. "Is your head alright? You seem to be leaking quite a lot of blood onto my rather expensive and antique carpet."

Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and raised his fingers to his head, when he pulled his fingers away, they were drenched with blood. "Oh, shit." He muttered quietly as he collapsed.

"These boys, honestly. Will they ever slow down?" Muttered Mrs Potter, both worried and amused.

Mr Potter stooped and healed Sirius's head wound. He then levitated James and Sirius and gingerly placed them on their beds, Sirius shared James's room. When James and Sirius woke up, it was late afternoon. Sirius gingerly probed his head and groaned.

"Ah, crap. I really did bang myself up quite well. But seriously James, Head Boy?" He quietly chuckled and then stopped, it caused quite a bit of pain to his wound.

James awoke with a dull sigh. He stared at the red and gold ceiling and realised he had been out for quite a long time. He looked over and saw Sirius, dully smoking a rolled joint and it smelled like gillyweed. He spoke softly, lest he rouse his parents to the fact that they were both awake.

"Hey, Paddy. So I suppose you heard? I'm Head Boy. Honestly, what does Dumbledore think? Making me a Head Boy, I won't be able to do it. I hate responsibility, like I can handle the Quidditch Team, but now I have to be a role model? For younger children? And I have to manage things? I just hope the Head Girl knows her stuff."

He sighed and pulled out a bottle of cheap muggle whiskey from a draw on his bedside table, he sighed, uncorked it and took a deep sip. Sirius took the chance to talk quickly.

"Well mate, you should be right. I mean really, it's an opportunity, you can overrule any decisions a Prefect makes, and unlike Moony I fully expect you take the chance. I doubt I will get a single detention this year and I don't think you will either." He chuckled, thinking he had found an upside to the whole situation.

James sat up, hope in his eyes. He felt returned to normal. "Why Padfoot, my dear lad. You may just be correct. I can use my power to harm the Slytherins and benefit our Noble Cause." He smiled and sipped from the bottle once again, feeling triumphant and powerful.

Sirius took a puff on his joint and nodded his head in agreement, until he realised something. He spoke up quickly, before he forgot the point. "Er, Prongs? Noble Cause? I didn't realise we had one. Apart from hexing Slytherins and pulling pranks."

James smiled an all knowing grin. "Oh Paddy you great lout, we now have a Noble Cause. We will use this position to punish the Slytherins for being a bunch of slimy gits, we will cause Snivellus unknown amounts of vexation, we will pull the biggest parties and finally I will get Lily Evans." He punched his fist into the air, feeling invicible.

Sirius smiled in return, he knew it now. This was a gift. They would use this curse and turn it into a blessing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sirius quickly threw his spliff out the window, and James hurriedly corked the bottle of whiskey and placed back in his draw. He walked to the door and opened, expecting his father, to check on their condition. Instead, a small, wrinkled figure stood at the door. It was perhaps only two feet tall and dressed in a linen silk sheet.

"Hellos, sirs, dinner is ready downstairs. Mistress sent me to tell you and to check out to make sure yous are ok. The little figure beamed.

"Thank you Rufus, please tell mum we'll be down in a few minutes." James whispered, keeping the door open enough for him to talk to Rufus, but not letting Rufus seeing the room nor the state it was in.

James and Sirius hurriedly got on some cleaner clothes and headed downstairs for dinner. The table was set elaborately, and all four seats at the table had a steaming fresh plate of spaghetti and meatballs. James and Sirius sat down and began to eat, despite Mr and Mrs Potter being present at the dinner table, there was little conversation. This was odd for the Potter house. James was still distraught due to gaining the position of Head Boy and Sirius was feeling rather dopy due to a mixture of gillyweed and the pain of his head wound. Mr Potter finally tried to start a conversation.

"So, boys are you excited to head back into the thick of it and go back to school?"

James looked at him sullenly, "Well I was until this disaster happened. Now I have to try and act responsible."

Despite he and Sirius coming up with a plan to put his position to good use, he still had to act sullen. It wasn't hard to act; he knew that despite the fact that he would use the position to his advantage, he also knew he would have to actually do some of the duties the position came with.

Mr Potter tried to make light of the situation, but James wouldn't hear any of it and Sirius was saying some rather loopy things, that he attributed to the head wound Sirius had. Finally, the rather awkward meal was over and Mr and Mrs Potter bid the boys good night and headed off to bed. The boys headed to bed and for once, they didn't talk much. James was none too excited for school and Sirius wasn't willing to push James, he understood that James needed time to get used to this on his own.

The next morning dawned brightly and James and Sirius were reluctantly roused from bed. Rufus had packed their trunks the night before and all the boys had to do, was dress and eat breakfast. Sirius had decided to grow a goatee over the summer break, and he had also followed what his current idol, Sid Vicious had done and gotten his ear pierced with a safety pin. How McGonagall was going to react to that, James didn't know. But he knew one thing, he didn't want to be Sirius when McGonagall cracked down.

Sirius was the first downstairs and sat at the table. Rufus handed him a plate full of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms and a cup of coffee. Mrs Potter walked into the room and greeted Sirius, then asked where James was.

"Drowning himself in the shower, probably. Bloody git doesn't want to face the world today." He spattered the table with crumbs and Mrs Potter looked at him with disgust.

"Sirius! Chew with your mouth shut and never, never talk with your mouth full! It's impolite. And James should be proud! And what have you done to your ear? Is that a safety pin? Sirius! And James, Head Boy, why that position is both difficult to gain and will lead to a good job in the future. And it will very well lead to him growing up and understanding just what it takes to be a man." She dropped her voice and seemed to be talking to herself for a second, "Especially in this current climate."

Sirius looked at her aghast; he had never heard her raise her voice. Wordlessly he finished his breakfast and got his trunk and satchel together. James finally got out of the shower and he was dressed, he wasn't wearing his head boys badge though. He was currently wearing a set of muggle dress pants and a buttoned up shirt. He would change into his Hogwarts robes on the train, unlike Sirius who was already wearing his robes, albeit with many new additions, such as artful rips and his tie being worn much shorter than the required length. Mr Potter walked up behind James and spoke.

"Well James, good luck son. I suppose you and Sirius will make your own way to Kings Cross, you're both old enough I suppose. And secondly, where is your badge? Why aren't you wearing it? You should be proud."

James tapped his pocket, "it's in here Dad, I'll put it on when I get changed. I don't want people to see me like this."

Sirius giggled. "Like this? Just bite the bullet you ponce, people are going to know you idiot." He chuckled.

"Fine. If it'll make you lot happy." He pulled out the badge and pinned it to his chest.

Mr Potter hugged his son. "I'm very proud son, and good luck. I understand you'll be busy this year, what with chasing girls, Quidditch and what not, but I want a letter at least once a week, alright."

James hugged his father back. "Of course dad. Where's mum though?" He asked searching for her.

"Oh, she's alright, just in bed, she's always been a late riser." He chuckled and James didn't notice anything different, due to his own current preoccupations, but Sirius noted a falseness in his tone. What that meant, Sirius didn't know, but he was worried. He also knew that Mrs Potter was with them at breakfast, but he didn't want to upset the apple cart at the moment.

He and James walked out of the house and apparated to Kings Cross, James took a deep breath and turned to Sirius.

"Well, here we go."


End file.
